


Prudence Wood has joined the Team

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: Hydra AU [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marinette doesn't appreciate Pru nearly killing Tim that one time, Pru meets Team Miraculous, Team Bonding, Tim and Pru Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Ra's accepts Tim's deal, he sends Pru to Paris
Relationships: Prudence Wood & Team Miraculous, Tim Drake & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake & Team Mircaulous
Series: Hydra AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853158
Comments: 27
Kudos: 130





	Prudence Wood has joined the Team

When Pru is sent by Ra’s to provide Tim support, he obviously didn’t expect to hear from Ra’s so soon after he made his proposal, but now that he’s staring at her right in front of the door of his house he seems to mentally lecture himself with the knowledge that of course Ra’s wouldn’t hesitate, especially not when it comes to him.

“Well?” Pru snarks, cocking her hip up as she stares him down.

Tim shakes his head and signals for her to come in. “Shoes off,” he tells her. 

Pru grumbles but compiles, unlacing her boots and placing them in the apposite space and Tim gives her a set of slippers that she takes with fake annoyance. She also puts her leather jacket on the hanger along with her scarf, then she follows Tim into the kitchen.

“Did Ra’s send you?” he asks, but it’s mostly just a formality.

“Yep,” she says, eyeing the pictures hanging on his wall. “New friends?”

“Yeah. They’re the reason I choose to stay, actually.”

“Good, ya need more friends.”

“What does Ra’s say?” Tim asks, staring intently at Pru.

“You’ve got more white,” she says instead.

“ _ Pru _ .”

She sighs. “Don’t understand why you did that. But Ra’s agrees to your deal, told me to stay here with you.”

Tim smiles at her, small and fond. “You can get my guest room.”

“Fuck yeah I do.”

* * *

Tim’s house, Pru notices, is cozy. 

It’s big, but it’s mostly due to him being used to big spaces and high ceilings, but the space is well-lived and nicely furnished, with light and warm tones and soft textures. It was… nice.

Tim has also offered to buy her a place for herself, which, she can admit sounds tempting. She cares about Tim, but she isn’t sure just how much she can stand living full-time with the guy, especially since she remembers the time they spent together, along with Z and Owens as Tim searched for Batman.

She very much wants her sleep, and she has no idea if she can get it if someone is up at ungodly hours of the night doing whatever the fuck Tim does when his insomnia hits.

So, yeah. She’s tempted to accept said offer for a new place just for her.

Granted, it would have to be close to Tim, but that’s nothing difficult to do, with all the catalogues she can find on the internet and it’s not like she needs anything big.

Really, a bedroom, kitchen and bathroom would be all she needs to live comfortably.

But, well, Tim promised to introduce her to his new friends and to then go shopping with her, since she has nothing on her person aside from her clothes, workout attire and pjs, so she guesses a new, possible house can wait.

* * *

Tim’s friends are _ something _ .

They’re also hiding something big, but Tim’s subtle glares tell her she shouldn’t pry nor ask. Not yet, at least, since they only met an hour ago.

And anyway, Tim is obviously part of what they’re hiding, and she trusts him not to leave her in a dangerous place with dangerous people, especially since the conversation they’ve had about Le Papillion and his Akumas and Team Miraculous brings a lot of clarity to his proposal to Ra’s.

“So, how did you two meet?” Marinette asks, striking silver eyes staring into Pru’s brown-green ones.

“Should I tell ya the ‘nice’ version or the ‘harsh’ one?” Pru asks back, making Tim snort.

“I told them about Red Robin.”

“Harsh version it is, then,” Pru decides. “I tried to kill him with a rocket launcher.”

“ _ Excuse me _ what-”

“What the  _ fuck _ -”

“A  _ rocket launch _ -”

Pru laughs in their faces, staring and pointing at their shocked and flabbergasted expressions. “Tim’s too dumb to die.”

“Why a rocket launcher?” Nino asks, as if that’s the worst thing to focus on. He is, Pru notices, the least bothered by her ammission and genuinely curious.

Pru smirks. “Why the fuck  _ not _ ?”

“She has a point,” Kim says. “Rocket launchers are cool.”

“She nearly killed Tim,” Marinette stresses, now hugging Tim tight.

Pru shrugs. “He got over it.”

“Luka, how does she feel to you?” Adrien asks, frowning. The whole group turns to look at the boy, waiting patiently and Pru raises an eyebrow, perplexed by the question.

“She’s cool,” Luka says. “She’s positively rock n’ roll.”

They all nod at that, taking his words in.

“Okay,” Chloè agrees. “But she’s on thin-fucking-ice.”

* * *

As the new year comes, and school starts again, they do tell Pru about their secret hero identities, even if they don’t tell her exactly how it works and she doesn’t ask either.

Tim also did buy her a small flat just for her, and she promptly made herself home, even if she still spends most weekends sleeping over at Tim’s, when he’s not the one sleeping over at Marinette’s house.

Pru also finds out that the Dupain-Cheng family are completely in-the-know about her daughter and her friends’ hero activities, and they probably know more than Pru does. It’s not clear if they were told or if they found out on their own and confronted Marinette about it, but they know and no one seems to particularly mind.

Another thing Pru finds out is that Tim works at the Dupain-Cheng’s boulangerie patisserie as a barista, while Marinette herself helps her father bake the sweets and Adrien gives Sabine a break from time to time by manning the counter. She also sees Kim and Alix and Luka making deliveries for the bakery on the weekends, with Luka ignoring how the other two constantly race around to see who is faster.

Tim makes a surprisingly good tea.

* * *

Aside from playing bodyguard for Tim, Pru sets up patrol routes around Paris and helps Tim set up a proper hideout for his new team of superheroes.

Marinette and Adrien, as the de-facto leaders, join them in the search, quietly discussing of protective spells and wards they could use on the place, making sure to stay within Papillion’s range of activity but  _ just _ barely. Four buildings meet their criteria for location, but one has to be excluded due to it being way too destroyed to properly use, and another is simply removed as it wasn’t esthetically liked. The other two buildings have been left in a state of abandonment, yet the exteriors are still holding up and both are pleasant to the eye, so they bring the whole team to check them out on a quiet February morning.

They check the smallest one first, sneaking in from an hole underneath the fence surrounding the property and giggling among each other as they do, then they divide in three groups and start looking around the mansion.

Alix, Max, Kim and Kagami take the first floor, Luka, Juleka, Nino and Chloè wander around the ground floor, while Marinette, Adrien, Tim and Pru get the basement, using Markov at the beginning to scan the building and obtain a plant, who is then shared among themselves on their phones so they’re able to quickly jot down notes and observations about the building and its possible use. It's in good conditions, but the building is so old it doesn’t have proper wiring nor piping for electricity and water to run through, even if it’s still big enough each of them could take a whole room for themselves and have more available.

The second building is an abandoned greenhouse. At their sceptical looks, Tim assures them it’s worth it and reminds them they are there exactly to check if they can use the place as a proper base of operations. The glass outside is mostly intact, and the metal of the structure is holding up nicely, especially considering it hasn’t been cleaned in decades, but it wouldn’t be too much of an issue replacing what necessary, not when Tim has Ra’s to back him up as well as his own personal contacts.

The inside is completely commandeered by the plants, but there is an electrical implant currently installed, as well as a piping system, and the building is far younger than the mansion and is still holding up strong. It would just need to be accurately converted, and it would make for a good base, especially since it’s already separated in various rooms, even if the boundaries are unclear due to roots and the walls themselves being broken glass, but it has potential.

Team Miraculous seems to see it as well.

Chloè uses her former well-known hero status as Queen Bee to place the offer for the greenhouse to her father, who readily agrees to it and even lowers the price further in the face of her daughter’s request and Paris’ beloved Ladybug.

* * *

Mayor Bourgeois gives Team Miraculous a whole team to help the rebuilding of the greenhouse into their HQ, even managing to keep it quiet to the public, something the team appreciates. Hydra, Centaur and Pru- who has a simple black domino over her eyes and a voice modulator on- have an animated chat with the architects and technicians, trying to take into account what each hero requested and what is possible to do with the already existing layout, but the experts are willing to accomodate them, and they’re nice enough to listen to the heroes’ own input on the construction work.

Tim also contacts Constantine, calling in a last favour to have the man deliver a special material to them quickly that they’ll have to put over the glass on the outside, so that no one from outside would be able to see inside, as well as being able to absorb the magic of whichever spells Marinette and Adrien plan to use.

It takes two months for the work to be done, but in April Ladybug has nine keys delivered to her by civilian Chloè and the team has the first look at the renovated greenhouse.

From the outside it looks unassuming, the fence surrounding it having been raised higher by a stone wall and being completely covered by plants that hide what’s inside the perimeter even further, and the outside glass being a glittering black against the natural gold metal of the structure, but inside it’s completely different from the mess of broken glass, dirt and roots that took command of the whole place over the years.

The first room, right as one gets in after a short entrance, is what Tim named as the Hall, with a computer station situated right underneath the large tree that grows in the centre, the marble circling around its roots carefully, as well as other workstations set up around the tree.

The walls separating the rooms are no longer glass, but many windows were installed to make communication easier, with each door bearing the symbol of each Miraculous in use and various other blank ones ready to be given away to new teammates and eventual allies. 

Pru herself has a claimed room, using a shuriken as her own symbol.

The rooms’ furniture and decorations were all provided by Tim, each suited for each member of the team and following their request in style and layout, while the others are still bare and empty save for simple bedding, a work desk and a small closet.

Each room was given its own, private bathroom, maintaining the style of the connected bedroom, but there’s also a common one as well as common showers.

Further down the Hall, there’s a circular, pavilion building separated form the rest, a simple door leading inside to what is dubbed the ‘Guardian Room’, furnished with a computer station, a secondary work desk and chair, and a round table in the middle of the circular room, as well as various shelvings around the walls. The room doesn’t have a key, but it can only be accessed by those who know the entrance code as well as their fingerprint.

The Hall ends with a glass wall separating it from a training room and dojo, where proper machinery and equipment is ready to be used at their own leisure and benefit, as well as an abundantly prepared medical quarter with five stations right at the dojo’s side.

The first thing they all do, is run to their chosen room, dropping off emergency changes of clothes and products of basic hygiene- just in case- then Tim and Max start working on the supercomputer, connecting it to all their communicators when transformed and also to their private phones, as well as making it able to detect magic, building up an Akuma-specific radar to make their work as heroes a little easier.

Then, they start to plan, and Pru is pleased when her more violent or chaotic ideas aren’t immediately vetoed.

They’ll go along just fine, she thinks, eyes glinting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm not incredibly proud of this part, but it has been sitting in my Word doc unchanged for the last two weeks, and since I wasn't able to make it better I simply decided to post it.
> 
> I'm also planning on changing a few, minor things from previous parts, so keep and eye out for when I do (I'll try and remember to tell you guys when said changes happen, but life has been weird for a while so...)
> 
> Please leave a comment on your way out and see you on part 8!


End file.
